Naruto: Laugh Now, Cry Later
by the hiper-active knucklehead
Summary: After a beating, a strange girl helps Naruto and gives him the key to emotions. Things get strange around this girl and what dangers does this strange key hold? Eventually Harem. Rated for a reason, reasons will show up later in fic.


Hey everyone, what's up? The hiper active knucklehead here with a brand new story! This story will have a better introduction than my first one, which is why people turn away from it at first glance, but anyhow, this will be completely different, in ideas and content, so sit back and enjoy the fic! :D

**Naruto: Laugh now, cry later**

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

_*****Flash-Forward*****_

Silence reigned in Konoha as everyone enjoyed a sunny day when suddenly an explosion was heard, followed by three more. Everyone wondered what is was, but no one saw any damage in sight, so it was soon forgotten.

However, outside of Konoha, at the training grounds, namely training ground 44, destruction was everywhere. What used to be a dangerous forest now lay in ruins.

And in the centre of it all, lay a blond haired boy, anger pouring out of him as he leapt and destroyed another part of the forest. And all the while, the body had blue eyes looking for a way out.

The mask was broken...

_*****Present time*****_

It's a cool evening in Konoha. Everything is at ease, the breeze blows and everyone is enjoying the end of the day. All, that is, except one.

A small boy, wearing ragged clothing that hangs loosely on his skinny, malnourished frame, with a head of spiky orange hair and three whisker-like marks on each side of his face, runs for his life. Behind him, an angry mob after him, calling for his death.

Naruto, a 6 year old orphan, a person who never had anyone, beside the Hokage, that cared for him. A person who was hated for even existing without even knowing why, was yet again running from a beating from the villagers.

Sweet poured down the poor boys face as he ran, using all his strength to try to get away.

Seeing that the crowd was catching up to him, he made a quick turn into an alley, hoping to lose the villagers behind him.

Unfortunately, it didn't work and the mob chased after him down the alley. To his despair, it was a dead end road and he was now backed up against a wall, looking through tear-filled eyes at the mob, his eyes searching for mercy. He found none.

A chunin at the front shouted at him, "It's time that the village is purged of demon scum like you! Today, we will finish what the Yondaime started!"

The mob roared in agreement and began advancing upon the boy.

"Pl-please stop it!" Naruto cried, "What did I ever do to you? Why are you all treating me like this?" He wailed before his knees gave away and he fell to the ground holding his knees over his face and fresh tears flowed out at the thought of what was going to happen to him.

The crowd stopped momentarily as they watched the boy sob. The same chunin laughed and looked at the boy with a mock concerned face.

"Oh look, the demon has feelings, oh no! Those are just fake tears and they won't help you!"

Far away, in another land, a girl in her mid teens lay on the beach nude watching the ocean and the setting sun before suddenly sitting up.

"It seems that there is another person in need of my power." She muttered to herself.

Quickly grabbing her clothes, she pulled them on and gave one more look at the setting sun before vanishing.

The mob was on a spree, enjoying every second of the boy's pain. Naruto lay there battered and bruised, his clothes torn even more than before, his body covered with scars and small traces of blood. Luckily, there were hardly any seriously armed persons in the mob, so he didn't have any irreversible damage.

However, today he wasn't going to get off that lightly. The same chunin who leaded the crowd stepped up while everyone else stepped back.

"Today, we will finally purify this village!" the man shouted to the crowd.

The man then began to deliberately go through hand signs slowly, starching out the moment. He ended his last hand sign and smiled.

"Have fun in hell, demon." The man said with a sick smile before shouting, "_Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)_ "and exhaling fire.

A medium sized, as it seems the man was not fully mastered the jutsu but not that Naruto cared, fireball shot out of the man's mouth at him, who watched the ball of fire coming towards him, death staring him in the face. Naruto closed his eyes and prepared for death.

The crowd watched with glee as the fireball headed towards the boy. Suddenly, a beautiful girl, who seemed to be in her teens (but well developed for her age), appeared in front of the downed boy with a smile on her face.

Seeing the fireball rushing upon her, something no one expected happened. Her beautiful face quickly twisted in a sinister, blood-crawling scowl. She moved her hands and formed a X shape in front of her as if it was a defeanse while staring at the fireball and the air around her became dense and seemingly tinted red.

The fireball stopped in mid air as if it hit a wall. It stayed there for a moment before dissipating into thin air.

The crowd stood in shock at what the girl did, before someone shouted at the girl, making the crowd break out of their stupor and also shouting at the girl,, while beginning to advance upon her.

The girls face remained twisted as she faced the crowd, preparing for a fight, when suddenly she relaxed. Her face returned to normal and the air became normal again. She gave the mob a nice, but at the same time, blood crawling smile before de-materializing into nothing.

The crowd was stunned for a moment, surprised that the girl would just leave after all that, but since she wasn't there anymore, the beating would just continue.

However, as the mob advanced upon Naruto, the Hokage and ANBU arrived at the scene and the crowd scattered.

As the ANBU 'tried' to capture some of the members of the mob, the Third went to see the condition of Naruto.

Naruto was shaking with his eyes closed. It wasn't until he heard the Third's voice that he opened his eyes and latched on, with some difficulty, to the old man. Said man just smiled and carried him to the hospital with him still in his arms.

_*****Time skip*****_

Naruto lay on his bed in his rundown apartment/shack thinking over the day. Today was a major beating and he again was the victim with no reason. A lone tear ran down his cheek as he thought of everything that happened in his life. He remembered the strange girl that stood up for him and somehow stopped the fireball. He longed to see her again, it would be a person that he could have as a friend.

His thoughts again ran back to the beating and how the man laughed and all the things he said to him when he was crying. Gritting his teeth, Naruto brushed off the tear running down his face and said out loud; "I won't show any weaknesses every again. No one will ever see me cry ever again." It was more of a proclamation to self assure himself, as there was no one around...or was there?

Naruto gasped as the same girl was saved him walked out of a dark corner of the room and approached him.

"I think I can help you with that." She said with a smile.

_*****Scene change*****_

Meanwhile this was happening; darkness was everywhere, a lone figure walked about in a chamber muttering about the day's events.

"Before I wasn't sure, but now I am, she has returned. No doubt she knows where I am...I trust her, but not this boy, I can't let my true nature be known" the figure said before the person was engulfed.

**Next time: The strength of emotions.**

Well, there you go. I have big plans for this fic, so gemme a review and have a cookie! :D

The hiper-active knucklehead.


End file.
